Heroes of the Universe Connected
This is a crossover written by Cartoon44 and The Awesome Jack. This will eventually be prequeled with Heroes of the Universe Connected 2: Journey of Ledger Domain Series #Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix #Ben 10: The Evolution #A-Nine #Joseph 10: Omniverse #Tommy 12 #Alienbusters #Alex Rider #KrisTen #Finn 10 #Ben 10: Invincible Alien Story At the center of the universe, where a wave of many different worlds that multiplied into other different worlds, suddenly started to slow down for no known reason. Vilgax stood with his arms crossed in his green and orange flying Chimeran Hammer. "Ah yes. The heroes that have all tried to stop me. I shall put a energy field around the birth of these worlds SO THERE WON'T BE ANY MORE HEROES TO STOP ME FROM GETTING ULTIMATE POWER!!" He had captured a To'Kustar and was forcing him to do the work he was to lazy to do, like clean the engines and stuff. He was big so he broke a lot of stuff, which caused Vilgax to give him a beating. At a distant world, in the town called Water Town Rush, a teen named Victor with his ally Christopher, were fighting side by side against an evil mecha robot. "So, Chris, this must be like the eighty third time we fought one of these guys, right?" Victor said as he had become an alien called Transparent. Chris grinned. "Tottaly. At my hometown, Poseicon, we had big seamonsters to fight." Victor jumped on the head of the robot, sliced his hand through it, and teleported the head to another dimension. Chris then turned his head toward a water fountain and then controlled the water to smack the robot. The robot smacked it self upon a tree and then became short circuited with blue wires zapping all around him. Victor then turned into DeVictor, a alien with Kevin's kid D.N.A and grabbed the robot with both of his hands. He blasted the robot with his pyronite arm, stuck diamond shards in his chest and sent him flying high into the sky. Coincedentally, at that very momment the sky started becoming deep red. As Victor turned to human and started grinning with Chris of a job well done, they noticed the sky. Victor's mouth dropped completely open. "Woah. What...is going on here..??" Chris was just as shocked. "Dunno. This does not look good." Then, in a simailar but different parallel world, where 3 best friends Eli, Brendon and A-Nine all existed, they all were at a lake which they were on a hunt to find a Lochness Monster which was reported to them earlier by the plumbers. Brendon bent down to touch the water. A-Nine was already deep in the water. "Aw, come on, Brendon. Even Eli! Come on, if you want to search for a monster, you've got to go the fastest way!" Brendon chuckled. "Sure, swimming in not only shark but pirhana infested waters is the fastest way to find the monster." Brendon said sarcastically. Then as they all started laughing, a robot head slammed into the green water which made a big splash. A-Nine scratched his head. "What the heck?! A robot head? Where did that come from?" Eli walked over to pick up the head. "Hang on. I'm going to try to track where it's from." She reached into her bag and grabbed her laptop. Brendon crossed his arms. "Never going to leave without your laptop, are you?" Eli shook her head already staring at the beaming light of the laptop. As her blue eyes scrolled across the screen, she looked less and less amused. "Weird..." Eli mumbled. A-Nine got out of the water and tugged on his blue towel. "What's wrong?" Eli scratched her head. "Says here that the head is not even from our own dimension...That's so strange. Maybe I can try and scan the heat signature to see if we even know the person who sent it. She pressed a button on the keyboard and then the screen became red,orange and blue. After a few seconds, the computer started beeping on and off, "D.N.A tracked. VICTOR MILLENICON AND CHRISTOPHER LOPHER" Brendon and A-Nine looked at each other worried. Eli looked up and noticed the same sky Victor and Chris saw. "Guys, look! The sky is all red!" Brendon took out his plumber badge and was about to press it. "Guess i have to call Magister Gorgalax and tell him that we're not able to do the mission." A-Nine grabbed his jacket and packed his bag. "No time for that. Look's like we have a mystery to solve." Eli smirked. "Scooby Doo?" A-Nine rolled his eyes. What ever! We've got to find the right dimension to travel to!" Meanwhile Vilgax was telling something to Psyphon about killing the To'Kustar if he doesn't better. The To'Kustar started to have his doubts. Psyphon eyed him. He told his master, "Master! Maybe we can have use for the beast!" He whispered the plan and Vilgax laughed, "Mwahahahahaha!" Then as the Chimerian Hammer races around the parrellel world, another planet pops into orbit. At the planet, four Alien Busters known as Four Arms, Echo Echo, Grey Matter and Upgrade were hunting down a crazy shell head who thought he could fly. "We've got to catch him!" Four Arms said. Echo rubbed his chin. "Hey, isn't this the guy who we met at that Burrito Place?" The Shellhead goofed and grabbed a telephone pole. "HA HA!! I'M NOT A FLYIN' ALIEN, I'M A FLYIN' BURRITO!!!" He smacked the telephone pole on Four Arms, but he caught it and threw it back on him. Upgrade started bolting toward the pole. "I love doing this, just LOVE IT." He catupalted on to the pole and started to control it. He shot straight beams of electricity at the shell head, and then he fell unconsious. That night as Four Arms was about to call it a night he heard growling from outside. The others were asleep so he went to check it out. He found Rath eating a pole. Rath yelled at him, "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING FOUR ARMS NOBODY WILL CAPTURE RATH!" He charged. Four Arms grabbed his arms but Rath kicked him away. Rath picked up his head and smashed it into the wall. He flipped over and landed on Four Arms torso. Four Arms punched him in the face with all four arms but then Rath cut his ponytail off with his claws. Four Arms was angry. He was tired. He charged a final time. Rath body slammed him and punched him to the ground. Four Arms passed out. Rath dragged him to a ship which he drove to Vilgax. Vilgax rubbed Raths stomach. He comforted, "Good boy! Now go to other Universes and pick off the heroes one by one!" Rath purred. He actually purred! Vilgax stroked his back while laughing. Psyphon evily glared and Rath and murmured, " I want to be his righthand man!" He went to the To'Kustars room. He yelled at him, "CLEAN OUT THE GUTTERS OR DIE!" The To'kustar nodded. He was really starting to hate them. In just a few hours later, Psyphon walked over to his high-tech keyboard and typed something up. A full black flat screen popped in front of him and showed him another world that he was closely focusing on. It was in the land of Ooo where a strange, but heroic kid named Finn with his dog named Jake were fighting hand to hand combat against the evil Ice King. "Ha Ha! You'll never beat me with my newly enhanced crown!" The ice king said as he shot pure cold ice at Finn. Finn dodged it and became Swampfire. "Than i guess i'll just have to take down the crown...first!" He said as he blasted it with steaming hot fire. The crown fell off the ice king's head with a CRUSH, as it broke into pieces. "NO! MY CROWN!!" The ice king yelled. Jake turned his hand into an shovel and made his body including his head a garbage can. He scooped up the broken pieces and put the pieces in his stomach A.K.A the trash, since he was a garbage crown. Ice King fell on the ground and started whining. "No! I was going to make it snow! Look what you've done..." Finn laughed. "I can make it snow-"He dialed his Omnitrix to become one of his original aliens, Stormfront. "On you!" He said as he showered him with ice cold white snow. Finn and Jake bolted away from the ice castle leaving the Ice King. When Finn tripped as Jake ran ahead, Jake paused with his mouth open. Finn walked over and saw the sky all red. "Oh. My.Glob. DID I DO THAT?!" Finn screamed. Finn and Jake then said together, "Red means...ARMAGGEDDON!!!!" Meanwhile back in a parellel universe Upgrade was searching for Four Arms. After about a couple hours of searching the sky turned red. Upgrade starred in shock. Echo Echo's mouth dropped in shock. Grey Matter fainted. Upgrade thought aloud, "THE SKY IS FREAKIN FALLING ON US!" And he ran away. In another Universe where things were a little messed up, Ben, Zs'Skayr, Aggregor, Mech, Rex, Kenny and Jenny were fighting a rogue Appoplexian. The Appoplexian kept saying he was Rath from another universe. Suddenly the sky turned red. Rath kicked Aggregor away and ran for his pod. Rath flew away. Mech was scared of the red sky and said, "That is scary." Rath returned to Vilgax. Vilgax was happy. His plan was working successfully. He called over Psyphon. "Yes M'lord?" "Kill the To'Kustar. We have no use for him now." "With please master." Rath turned around and tackled Mech, he captured him in his ship and brought him back to Vilgax. "Good, now only eight more my furball." He stroked the beast's fur and chuckled evily. Rath purred wearily and rested. Psyphon looked at the To'Kustar, "Any last words?" He shrugged then shot a Cosmic Ray at Psyphon, knocking him unconscious. He then made a Cosmis Storm and fleed. Vilgax shouted at Psyphon in rage. He struck him down hard and walked back to the main room. Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:The Awesome Jack